1. Field of the Invention
The invention has to do with means for optimally locating installation sites for door hardware devices on doors and door jambs. More specifically, the invention concerns a magnetic template for identifying mounting locations for affixing surface mounted door hardware devices to steel door jambs, steel doors and other door components to which a magnet will attach. The door hardware devices can include, but are not limited to electric strikes, panic bar locks, door closers and magnetic locks. The template also can be used to identify locations for terminal wire exits.
2. The Related Art
Door hardware devices need to be properly located in coordination with one another in order to permit the proper functioning of a door. When a device is located improperly a door may fail to open or close properly and may not be securely locked. It is important to avoid guessing or trial and error approximations when installing door hardware devices because, for example, the door jamb component needs to be drilled and, in many cases, cut to accommodate the strike. In this example, if the strike is not located properly the first time, more drilling and cutting is needed, potentially damaging the jamb and/or making it aesthetically unacceptable. In extreme cases, the jamb may even need to be replaced.
Automotive manufacturers have addressed this issue by using magnetic devices to align the actual strike as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,313 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,218. In these cases, the strike is inserted into the magnetic device and magnetically affixed to the jamb. The magnetic device and strike can then be moved into the proper position before the jamb is drilled or otherwise modified to affix the strike. Then the magnetic device is removed and re-used.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art because it facilitates the installation of devices which are more complex than simple automotive door strikes. Thus, devices such as electric strikes which require wiring and other installation complexities now can be located properly on a door jamb without the trial and error methodology used in the prior art.